


Magic Space Fungus

by AnonJ



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, So you might want to not read this log if that disturbs you, Warning: Magic Cordyceps, Which are those creepy fungi that infect your brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: AJ-Today at 11:49 AMwhich would be worse though: the crew taking sans home to see if anyone can find a cure and accidentally unleashing the monster-zombie apocalypse, or them leaving him stranded in space so he cant infect anyone else





	Magic Space Fungus

**Author's Note:**

> This is from like, a year ago, but I've been kinda remiss on uploading these things

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:46 AM**

NASA starts a monster space program to do science and magic in space

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 11:46 AM**

SPAAAAACE.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:46 AM**

It's the first time Papyrus has seen sans starry-eyed since they were kids

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 11:48 AM**

_ AJ are you making a prologue to the  _ [ _ mind controlling fungus _ ](https://drundertalescum.tumblr.com/post/162851589188/sans-finally-gets-close-to-space)

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:49 AM**

...yes

which would be worse though: the crew taking sans home to see if anyone can find a cure and accidentally unleashing the monster-zombie apocalypse, or them leaving him stranded in space so he cant infect anyone else

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 11:50 AM**

spaaaaace

Sorry.

_ clears throat _   
The fungi might also infect vegetation.

Which wouldn't spare Flowey from being affected by it.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 11:54 AM**

cause im thinking  _ objectively _ a zombie apocaplypse is "worse" but feels-wise sans dead while papyrus lives on is more painful

WAIT IDEA

They decide to leave sans behind but Papyrus begs them to bring him home, and try to fix him

So they do, but keep him in quarantine so he cant affect the monsters

And whenever he visits Papyrus has to wear a biohazard suit

but  _ flowey's _ not a monster, so he doesnt see why  _ he _ should have to wear one

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 11:56 AM**

:3c

>:3c

yesssssssss

flowey pops into the room

unprotected

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 12:00 PM**

And now the whole thing turns into the Last Of Us.

And the beginning of a new war.

Oh!   
Would it get underwater?

... This turned into a more AU thing than Feel trip section.

Hmm...

Maybe the fungus is discovered way later on.

After getting to Earth and being in contact with more people.

And it stays there incognito.

The mind of its victims is a stack of information to absorb so nobody would suspect a thing.

But it takes time.

So the actions feel really off at the beginning.   
At least for those who notice.

The longer it takes someone to act,   
The less would be left of the mind controlled person.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 1:31 PM**

:3c

nice

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 2:40 PM**

i'm more awake now and i like this

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:13 PM**

Erm so   
I'm at loss of what to add really.   
Stopping the fungus' control over a victim is like a race against time tho.

So either you ACT or don't.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:16 PM**

i'm not sure what to add too ;;

also there's an argument happening on another server i'm on so like

i'm kind of not sure what to say

but yeah i like the idea of sans being the one that the fungi infects first

patient zero

and unlike a certain fucking au

sans is actually helpless in this one

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:17 PM**

yeee

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:17 PM**

instead of very powerful zombie sans who can still control himself somehow :p

maybe fungi-infected sans has bouts of consciousness

but mostly he's still controlled by the fungi

hell maybe the fungi allows him to have bouts of consciousness

because he will call out to papyrus, and his friends

which would make it easier for the infection to spread

where did the fungi even come from?

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:19 PM**

The idea spawn from Disco's drawing actually.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:20 PM**

i saw ;w;

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:20 PM**

It came from space.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:20 PM**

ooh

how did sans even get infected?

did he go to space?

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:20 PM**

He wears a cosmonaut suit so yeah.

The glass protecting him is broken.

There's a huge hole in it.

On Earth, The spores would be unleashed by the fungus to the air.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:21 PM**

ooh ;;

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:23 PM**

This is out of context.   
But the déjà vue feel is really big on this one.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:25 PM**

?

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:28 PM**

The idea i had when i was drawing the sans fungus is that its based on these: [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cordyceps](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cordyceps)

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:28 PM**

I already thought of a situation in which a character would get controlled by a special fungus.

Two years ago.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:29 PM**

oh my god

it's the Last of Us fungi

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:29 PM**

specifically a type that takes over wasps and rewire their nervous systems so they can force the wasp to do stuff

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:29 PM**

ooh

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:29 PM**

"Now do the thing!"

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:30 PM**

also i heard that this fungi would force the host to seek out a high up place so they can spread their spores

so it'll land on more hosts

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:30 PM**

usually just put itself into suicidal situations because thats how it continues the life cycle (i dont remember details and honestly its one of the few things that creeps me out enough to not want to rewatch whatever documentary i saw explaining it)

yee

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:30 PM**

hhhh

sans attempting to climb to the ceiling

hilarious but also horrifying

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:31 PM**

i was thinking when i drew it that sans is kinda... semi-concious but not really aware of them, and the spores wouldnt be visible at first

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:31 PM**

"HE'S HIGH. LITERALLY."

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:31 PM**

his thought processes are a lot more simple, doesnt feel pain unless the infection needs him to avoid something

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:32 PM**

oooh

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:32 PM**

he's less thinking and planning or worried about papyrus or anything and more going through motions not realizing anything is wrong

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:32 PM**

"protect 'it'. defend 'it'.  _ hide 'it' _ ."

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:33 PM**

he might be able to crack a joke if he tries and its expected of him but otherwise h'd be pretty simple in his responses

####  **AJ** **-Today at 3:37 PM**

Ironically the decrease in puns is what will alert everyone that something is wrong

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:37 PM**

"HI AGAIN SANS! I BROUGHT THE GROCERIES, DINNER WILL BE READY SOON!"   
"This is a great news, Dear Brother Unit. However I would like to first go on a quick jog to the city. It would be great to enjoy some fresh air during this windy day! I will be seeing you later."  _ Leaves the house _   
"...."  _ Papyrus drops the groceries _ "THIS IS SO WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS..."

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:38 PM**

!!!!

oh my gosh yes

he needs to be outside

for the fungi to spread its spores

like he would need to be around lots of people or go walking in wide open spaces

which is out of character for him

####  **AJ** **-Today at 3:39 PM**

He says he's going stargazing

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:39 PM**

yes

he climbs up a hill overlooking the city

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:39 PM**

"YOU STILL WANNA DO THAT AFTER BEING ON A REAL STAR A FEW DAYS AGO?"

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:39 PM**

a perfect spot to spread the spores

papyrus realizes something is wrong because sans wants to climb a fucking hill

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:41 PM**

" _ WHY AREN'T YOU SHORTCUTTING THERE LIKE AN UNCIVILIZED TROLL _ ."

But what if   
The fungi can't use magic properly.

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 3:41 PM**

oooh

yeah that'll be interesting

i was thinking that the fungi doesn't want him to shortcut because he might be able to spread it to people on the way up the hill

but yeah maybe the fungi prevents magic from being used properly

the same way it prevents fine thinking skills

or emotion

since magic is linked to emotion

so any human or monster affected by it have very fake/robotic emotions

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:47 PM**

i was actually thinking humans weren't affected unless they had magic and it infects beings with magic (sorry flowey)

and thats why humans never found them before

no magic astronauts and no magic detection devices until after monsters resurfaced

so they never took precautions for it, or studied the spores

they couldnt be detected by normal human means

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:58 PM**

This would make an interesting AU.   
Also: Do you think the stronger a mind controlled monster naturally is the more spores will be generated?

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 3:59 PM**

hmmm maybe its a measure of magic reserves and/or hp?

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 3:59 PM**

I was talking magic wise:   
Since it is attracted to it.

It might need it for fast spreading reasons.

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 4:01 PM**

yeah i mean it probably uses the magic of the monster but it can probably multiply more rapidly in high hp monsters

so like with sans, he's got a lot of magic so the spores are like "hell yeah!"

but if they produce at the desired rate for all that magic it could kill sans too quickly

because he's weak sauce

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 4:02 PM**

Sly sauce.

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 4:02 PM**

so the rate is slower in him than it should be

if it infected ASGORE tho

RIP everyone

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 4:03 PM**

He's a gardener.   
An old timer.   
He will notice something quicker probably.

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 4:03 PM**

yeah he might get it checked out before he hits the "how make the thinkie bits" stage

i imagine ghosts are immune

maybe only incorporeal ones though i'm not sure

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 4:05 PM**

"i leave for a few days and all of humanity is now under the control of a hive mind? oh......"

The spore cannot get to ghosts because they need a physical surface to leach on to.   
(Would it stay on the magic?)

####  **The Mom™** **-Today at 4:10 PM**

Considering Monsters are just dust shaped with magic it's possible the fungi was used to leeching onto space dust. So it leeches onto the dust that makes up a monster and the magic unintentionally enhances it maybe?

So it probably wouldn't effect incorporeal monsters like ghosts.

I dunno just throwing ideas out there.

####  **Disco! at the Papchat** **-Today at 4:26 PM**

yeah thats a good idea

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 4:34 PM**

i like that idea ^^

####  **NedanaS** **-Today at 4:37 PM**

I wonder what kind of things a mind controller person would see during all of that.

####  **AJ** **-Today at 4:52 PM**

Oh man though

Imagine sans telling papyrus "I need to climb the mountain"

"OH MY GOD SANS, YOU NEVER EXERCISE, ARE YOU DYING OR SOMETHING?"

"..."

_ "OH MY GOD" _

and papyrus starts freaking out and asking sans what he needs and if theres anything he can do to stop it but sans just keeps saying he needs to climb the mountain

and of  _ course _ papyrus isn't going to refuse his brother's last wish

So Papyrus and sans climb the mountain

and when Papyrus asks where he should put sans' dust he just says "i want it to be blown everywhere"

and when papyrus comes down the mountain strangely silent and not reacting to much at all, well that's just grief and shock, right?

####  **Batter-sempai** **-Today at 4:59 PM**

aaaaaaaaa

 


End file.
